


For the Sake of Peace and Harmony

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Firelord Zuko is encouraged to marry again for the sake of international relations.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Oc
Kudos: 38





	For the Sake of Peace and Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for slothday, who beta-ed my fan fic Community Theatre.

Firelord Zuko heard the argument occurring before he reached the reception chamber. He set his face into a smooth countenance, straightened his back, and walked through the door to find the leader of the delegation from the Fire Nation Heritage Foundation and the leader of the delegation from the Northern Water Tribe in heated argument with each other.

“Impossible!”

“It’s a way for the Fire Nation to make amends.”

“Unheard of!”

“Hardly. Marriage between nations before the 100 Years War was perfectly common-”

“Marriage?” Zuko asked. The two arguing men turned to look at him. He saw them both inhale to begin their argument with him, so Zuko spoke quickly before they could start. “Who’s getting married?”

The leader of the delegation from the Northern Water Tribe – Envoy Ujarak – stepped forward. “That is the subject I wish to speak to you about. If you were to take a second wife-”

“Sire, you mustn’t consider such an idea,” said Wen Heng, the leader of the delegation from the Fire Nation Heritage Foundation.

Zuko resisted the urge to rub his temples. He really wanted to rub his temples. “Wen, please allow Envoy Ujarak to speak. Envoy Ujarak, please continue with what you were saying.”

“In the time before the 100 Years War, it was common for marriage between the nations to be enacted in order to ensure peace and harmony.” He gestured to a young woman in his entourage, who came forward gracefully. “This is Siqiniq. She is my daughter, and perhaps, your future second wife.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Siqiniq said softly.

“I as well,” Zuko said.

“This is outrageous,” Wen burst out. “You risk the heir to the Fire Nation being-” The invectives that followed led to Zuko ordering the leader of the delegation from the Fire Nation Heritage Foundation to be forcibly ejected from the reception chamber.

“If you’ll pardon me,” Ujarak said, “I had heard that Lady Mai was with child?”

A smile bounced across Zuko’s face, all annoyance forgotten. “She’s nearly due, which is why she’s not with me here right now.” He nodded politely at Siqiniq. “I will, of course, need to discuss this proposal with her before making a decision.”

“Of course, of course,” Ujarak said.

A few other matters were discussed, and then Zuko left to go talk to his wife. He found her in their imperial bedchambers, resting with her hands on her enlarged belly. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“How are you doing?”

“Still pregnant,” Mai said. “I’ll happy when this little turtle duck gets here.”

“We’re having a turtle duck?”

“Certainly feels like it.” Mai laughed. “How was court?”

“Envoy Ujarak wants me to marry his daughter Siqiniq.”

“Ugh, I’m pregnant, not dead,” Mai bemoaned. Then she sighed. “Second wife for peace, I’m guessing?”

“Yep.”

“And it’s my job as the Firelord’s perfect wifey to smile and be okay with it?”

“I won’t do it if you’re **not** okay with it,” Zuko insisted.

Mai frowned, in thought. “What does she think?”

“I ass-” Zuko started and then stopped, thinking about how shy and quiet Siqiniq had been. “She’s probably under a lot of pressure from her father.”

“I doubt you’d be able to just ask her,” Mai said. “You’re the last person she’s going to open up to.”

Zuko smiled. “But I think we both know someone who could get her to open up.”

“Ty Lee,” they both said at the same time and then laughed.

Zuko checked to see if there was anything Mai needed and then sent a message to Ujarak that he’d be honored to take Siqiniq on a walk through the grounds before dinner. Then he sent a message to the Kyoshi warriors, letting them know what he intended.

\---

The flower gardens of the Fire Nation palace wound down through several levels, with the pathways overhung with trees. It took a trained eye to see the Kyoshi warriors trailing Zuko and Siqiniq as they walked. Zuko was accustomed to them. Siqiniq didn’t notice them until Suki and Ty Lee dropped down in front of them. Zuko came to a halt with a small smile. Siqiniq’s eyes were wide.

“Are these the Kyoshi warriors?” she exclaimed. Zuko’s smiled broadened. It was a better reaction that he’d been expected.

“I know how stressful all this can be,” Zuko said. “I thought you might like some time where you didn’t have to worry about being the Official Daughter of the Northern Water Tribe.”

Ty Lee bound closer. “I’m Ty Lee, and this is Suki. Want a tour of what we do?”

“I’d love to,” Siqiniq said, “but I’m supposed to be, um…”

“Worry about that later,” Zuko insisted. “Go have fun. I’m going to go down to the practice court.”

Siqiniq bid him goodbye, and then her attention was fully affixed on the two Kyoshi warriors, who led her off the path to show her the gardens from their perspective. Zuko, true to his word, sauntered down the path to the courts. At this time of day, Sokka would be practicing, and Zuko enjoyed watching him. Sokka spent a lot of time at the Fire Nation capitol, as he and Suki had a Thing. (The Thing they had did not involve marriage but did involve Suki having a Thing with Ty Lee, as well. It seemed to work for them.)

The practice court consisted of a dirt packed area surrounded by a low fence. There was a building that contained practice weapon and gear. Next to that was a spectator area of benches under an overhang. There was a low table with refreshment under the overhang, as well. Zuko took his seat and settled in to watch Sokka. He was running through a series of advanced exercises at the moment. As he swung his sword with perfect precision, his muscles strained with the exertion, and sweat dripped of his brow. After he finished, he glanced up and waved at Zuko.

“Nicely done,” Zuko called to him.

“Wanna spar?” Sokka asked.

“I’d love to.”

Sokka sheathed his sword and set it aside, and they both retrieved practice swords and gear from the supply shed. Once ready, they faced each other in the practice area. The practice swords were dulled to prevent any serious injury, but neither man let their guard down. Friendly practice was still practice. They circled each other, probing each other for weaknesses, sending blows that were blocked by parries.

Sokka had been overseeing the demilitarization of much of the Fire Nation. The military wouldn’t cease to exist, but its size and operations were being greatly scaled back. He was also a burgeoning diplomat whose advice was sought far and wide in disputes. He’d grown up and matured a lot in the six years since he’d been a teenager who’d infuriated his younger sister into finding the Avatar.

A low sweep of Sokka’s leg caught Zuko off guard, and he went down on his back. A flick of Sokka’s sword knocked Zuko’s away, and then Sokka had Zuko pinned. With deft movements, he held Zuko’s wrists with one hand and then put the dulled blade under Zuko’s chin. Then Sokka grinned and dropped his practice sword on Zuko’s chest. He stuck his index finger in his mouth and then rubbed it in Zuko’s ear.

“Ah, ew!” Zuko protested.

Okay, okay, so Sokka was still Sokka at heart.

“Say it,” Sokka said, still grinning.

“Ah, fine, water beats fire,” Zuko said, laughing. Sokka let him up, and Zuko used his sleeve to dry out his ear. Sokka slapped him on the back as they retreated to the covered area for water.

“So what brings you here?”

“Maybe I just like to watch you practice.”

“Ooo, does Mai know about this?”

Zuko frowned. “That’s sort of why I’m here, actually.”

“Hm?”

“You know Lady Siqiniq?”

“Envoy Ujarak’s daughter? Yeah, I’ve met her. She’s nice.”

“Her father suggested a marriage between us. I spoke to Mai about it, and she wanted to know what Siqiniq thought about this. Really thought about it, not just what she said when all eyes were on her. She’s with Ty Lee and Suki now, so I thought I’d come watch you while they get the truth out of her.”

There was a rustling, and Zuko and Sokka turned to see that Suki, Ty Lee, and Siqiniq had returned. The two Kyoshi Warriors had really done a number on the envoy’s daughter, which was to say that she was now also dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior. She had her hands clasped in front of her and was looking at her feet. When she spoke, her voice was soft, but she did speak.

“Um, Firelord Zuko?”

“Yes, Lady Siqiniq?”

“I don’t want to marry you. I, um, it’s not you. I just really hate having everyone look at me. And it’s a lot of pressure. I don’t want to disappoint my father, but what I really want-” Here she looked up, a glimmer in her eyes. “-is to be a Kyoshi Warrior!”

“I’d be honored to have you in my guard,” Zuko said. “And I think your father will like the arrangement, as well, even if it’s not what he expected.”

Envoy Ujarak was happy with the arrangement when he heard about it, but he pointed out that Zuko really should marry again, even if it wasn’t to Ujarak’s daughter. That led to various discussions with the relevant parties, and then Zuko sent word that he would be making an announcement to the public on the matter. When the day came, he gathered with his entourage on a balcony that overlooked the crowd of the city. Beside him were Mai (holding baby Izumi) and Sokka, with Ty Lee and Suki standing guard. The crowd quieted as Zuko began to speak.

“After much discussion, it has been decided that I will wed again, to a member of one of the Water Tribes. This will be a union of peace and harmony, to show the Fire Nation’s commitment to these ideals.” Beside him, Mai smiled. She approved of his selection. In her arms, Izumi gurgled. Zuko bowed his head, and Sokka stepped forward, holding the necklace he had made for the occasion. He slipped the necklace over Zuko’s head. When Zuko straightened again, he put an arm around Sokka’s waist.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to announce my official engagement to Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.”


End file.
